If You Only Knew
by screamer1304
Summary: Lily and James have always disliked each other, mainly because of an unspoken incident that occured in their 5th year. But who knows what will happen as they spend more time together and the truth comes undone... L/J, please R/R!
1. I'm going to kill you

Disclaimer: I own the plot  
  
This chapter is just kind of an introduction to what their life is like; it was necessary. I really hope you enjoy it! And please, please, please review!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lily Evans burst through Platform 9 3/4, just as eager to see her friends as she had been to get away from her sister Petunia. Since their parents, Edward and Daisy Evans, had died during Lily's 6th year, she had had to spend her summer under Petunia's guardianship. It was like being stuck in a snake pit for the both of them, although Petunia had taken relief by making Lily lock away her owl and books, and making her refuse several invitations to stay over. But Lily pushed these thoughts out of her head as she did the same to her cart. She was free from her sister now.  
  
Since she was so early, Lily stored her trunk carefully away in a back compartment and waited outside for her friends.   
  
"Lily!" her friend Jenna screamed, running over to her. Jenna was the happy, go-getter of the group, and absolutely hated being sad or angry. She knew how to pull people out of dreary spirits, and knew how to be a good friend. "How was your summer?" she shrieked. "I'm sorry about your sister, but you know what they say: there's always one rotten apple in the bunch! Ooh, I'll be back in a bit, I have to go talk to Robbie, o.k?" She left before Lily could get a word in edgewise.  
  
Louise was the next one to show up. "Hey, Lil! How are you?"  
  
"Fine- just glad to be going back."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Sorry you couldn't come; it must have been torture at your house."  
  
"You have no idea." Lily shifted her sweater over a little.  
  
"Lily! I didn't know you made Head Girl!" They started moving onto the train.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Wonder who made Head Boy," Lily added mildly.  
  
Louise looked uncomfortable. "Well, I-"  
  
"Hey, sis!" James came by Louise and put his arm around her. "Telling Lily about my accomplishment, I suppose?" He gave a great smile, and pointed to a badge on his chest which clearly read: Head Boy.  
  
"You're the Head Boy?" asked Lily incredulously.   
  
"That so surprising to you?"  
  
"Yes, actually. I would have thought they'd chosen someone more- ah, mature."  
  
James covered his heart. "Oh, that hurt, Lils. By the way, I was wondering if you'd seen the Head Girl anywhere," he said with a superior grin. "I wanted to discuss with her-" He stopped abruptly as he caught sight of her pin.  
  
"You're- you're Head Girl?"  
  
"Brilliant, James," Lily said sarcastically. "Now what did you want to discuss with me?"  
  
He looked at her, confused, and Lily just rolled her eyes. "Honestly, James. It's a wonder you even pass classes. If you ever remember what you wanted to discuss, you know where to find me. If you don't lose your way first," she added, under her breath, and followed Louise into their compartment. Really, James could be so dense sometimes.  
  
  
Just as the train started moving, Allison and Jenna came rushing into their compartment looking   
breathless. "Where were you guys?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh," Allison blushed. "We were talking to- well, Robbie and Jacob."  
  
Louise snorted, and Lily shook her head. The two boys were co-captains of the Ravenclaw team, and girls fawned over them.  
  
"Hey, guess what?" Louise said mischievously. "Guess who the Head People are?"  
  
"Lily, obviously," Allison stated. "And-" her eyes widened. "No way- James?"  
  
Jenna laughed. "Two enemies working together! How lovely."  
  
"He's not my enemy," said Lily irritably. "We just- don't see eye to eye on things."  
  
Louise looked at her skeptically. "Honey, my brother and I are the ones who don't see eye to eye. You and him more like-"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Lily snapped, and the others just laughed. Needless to say, Lily was not in a very good mood for the rest of the ride.  
  
  
When the Hogwarts Express halted, they all piled into a horseless carriage. Lily was silent, contemplating the duties and responsibilities she would have this year. She liked being busy and having to come up with fun ideas, but most of all she loved the trust and respect that was put in her.   
  
The carriage stopped and Lily stepped out, only to come across a hurried looking Professor   
McGonagall. "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, over here please. Follow me inside- I would like to speak with you." With that, she turned and started walking away. Lily and James looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her into the Teacher's Lounge.   
  
"Have a seat," Professor McGonagall said. "Now, I know you're missing the Sorting, but as you are Head Boy and Girl, there's a few things I'd like to bring to your attention. First of all," she started to say; and her face turned more sympathetic, and her voice more soft. "I'm sure you've heard of the increasing attacks on both Muggles and Wizards by the rising Dark Lord." The Professor sent her sympathetic face to Lily, who's own was white and blinking back tears. James looked at her curiously. Professor McGonagall carried on quickly. "No matter how much I hate to say this, it must be said. He may have followers in this school. I'd like you two to keep extra close watch on the actions of the students. If you see any suspicious behavior, you must inform either Professor Dumbledore or myself of it. Is that understood?"  
  
Both James and Lily nodded their heads.  
  
"O.k., then. Head on back to the feast, I'll be there in a little while."  
  
  
James and Lily walked the corridors in silence. The only sound was their echoing footsteps. Lily couldn't take it; she had to say something.   
  
"So how's it going with Lynn?" Immediately after the words left her mouth she blushed and cringed. Stupid, stupid, stupid! She thought. But it had been the only thing she could come up with at the moment.   
  
"We broke up," James answered shortly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lily meant it, too.  
  
"Don't be. She was just using me." James said this almost bitterly. Lily looked at him in wonder, as, it had seemed that it had not bothered him in the past. Perhaps there's a lot more to him than meets the eye.   
  
After a few seconds James added, "Not like you. Nobody uses you, do they Lily?"  
  
"Sure they do!" Lily was shocked.  
  
"Oh really? Name the last guy that dumped you." As they continued the walk to the Great Hall, Lily remained silent. James gave a short laugh. "So tell me, what happened to Josh?" Josh Rotnek had been Lily's most recent boyfriend, of about a month.   
  
"I broke up with him," Lily said, looking down at her feet."  
  
"Right," said James as they reached the doors and halted. "Let me guess. You broke up with him   
after he kissed you for the first time."  
  
Lily looked up sharply, her eyes focusing on James's. Looking into his eyes always gave her body a tingling sensation, but Lily was too upset to notice or care. She shook her head, never breaking eye contact. "That is not fair," she whispered. "Not fair at all."  
  
And she pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, leaving James to slap himself for bringing the   
forbidden topic up.  
  
  
James followed in after Lily, never taking his eyes off her. He could tell she was trying not to cry because of the way she twisted her napkin into knots and pressed her lips together hard. He could tell she felt weak on the inside by the way her breathing changed from rapid to slow intake. James had spent his first five years at Hogwarts being friends with Lily and getting to know her better than he knew himself. He spent the next year and a half trying to forget her presence, her habits, her lies.  
  
James hated Lily. He hated her so much it hurt. Or maybe it was love. He banged his fist on the table at that thought, causing the whole table to turn towards him and prompted Sirius to ask him what was up.  
  
"Nothing," he replied. "Tell you later." And Sirius knew him well enough not to press the matter.  
  
As Dumbledore stood up to make his closing speech, James turned back into his thoughts. He was drawn to Lily and he knew it- no matter how much he wanted it to be otherwise. As he lead the way to the Gryffindor Tower, his thoughts were on how he had stung her earlier. And his last thought before falling asleep was wanting to hurt her. Just as much as she had hurt him.  
  
  
Lily woke up the next morning in high spirits. "Wake up, wake up wake up!" she sang. Louise groaned and rolled over. "Lily, it's only- 6 in the morning! Are you nuts?"  
  
"Nope, just happy!" And she pranced into the bathroom to get ready, leaving the rest of her dormmates shaking their heads after her.  
  
The girls jogged after Lily on the way to breakfast, who was skipping down the hall. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts!" she sang.  
  
"Dude, what did she take?" Allison whispered to the others.  
  
They got into the hall in record time. Lily saw the food that awaited her and rushed to sit down. "Real food!" she squealed, piling her plate high. She started cramming it in. Even Jenna, who was delighted with Lily's happy mood, as she hadn't been the same since her parents died, had to admit that Lily was going a little over the top.  
  
"Lily, why does it seem like you've just caught sight of food for the first time in days?" Louise asked.  
  
"It- was- Petunia," Lily answered in between bites of bacon. "She said I had to cook meals for us to eat, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of having her own personal slave. Heck- I had to do all the chores if I didn't want the house to look like a pigsty. So instead, she went out to eat every night while I had to make do with the food left in the house for the whole summer."  
  
"I can't believe her!" Louise exclaimed. "That witch! I swear, as soon as we get out of here I'm gonna hex her!"  
  
"Ooh, I want to be there too! I've never met her, but I can tell she deserves it," Allison added.  
  
Lily was piling seconds onto her plate when James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter entered the hall and sat next to them.   
  
"What's with Evan's stuffing her face?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She was starved over the summer," Jenna replied, in the saddest voice they'd heard her use in over half a year.  
  
"What Evans, you're parents wouldn't feed you?" James taunted maliciously. Lily froze and turned to him. What did I do? James wondered. I saw her parents last year, they were perfect and would never do that sort of thing.  
  
Lily slowly stood up and took a swig of her juice before dumping it onto his lap and calmly walking away.  
  
"Wh- what the-" James sputtered. He then noticed six pairs of eyes glaring at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Her parents are dead, you nitwit," Louise snapped, and whacked him over the head so hard he saw stars. The girls left the table, and James turned to his friends. "When did this happen?"  
  
"In March, remember?" Remus replied. "Over Easter break. You came back and she wasn't herself."  
  
"I think... yeah. I just figured she'd dumped another guy. How come no one told me?"  
  
"Figured you knew," Sirius shrugged, returning to his pancakes. "It was all over school- she couldn't breathe, knocked her head on a table, and was out for a week."  
  
James got up slowly, apparently deep in thought. He started walking away, murmuring, "See you in class."  
  
"Uh, James?" Peter said timidly. "Are you sure you don't want to clean up first?" Peter was referring to the suggestive little puddle on the front of James's pants. But James kept walking, and the boys just shrugged at each other.  
  
  
"Mr. Potter," a voice interrupted his thoughts, and he snapped out of his reverie to see Professor McGonagall looking out of her classroom door at him. "How nice of you to join us."   
  
Although he had been the first of his friends to leave for class, he was the last to arrive. He stepped inside and was immediately greeted with whispers, giggles, and pointing.  
  
"I'm assuming, Mr. Potter, that you had an accident?"  
  
"What- oh." James looked down at his pants; he had totally forgotten about the juice incident. He blushed, but grinned it off. "You know, I just couldn't hold it in."  
  
The laughter was a bit louder now, and McGonagall even gave a thin smile. "Touching Mr. Potter, but a drying spell might do well for you. Take a seat there, behind Miss Evans."  
  
James sat down, staring intently at the red mess in front of him. Lily felt his stare and turned around. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to transfiguring her turtle to a stool.  
  
James lifted his wand, ready to do the same, when he sank back into his thoughts. How could he get back at Lily? She deserved it, and James wanted it more than anything.   
  
Just then, Sirius tapped him and James jumped a mile, sparks shooting out of his wand. Unfortunately, it had been raised towards the mess of hair in front of him...  
  
Pandemonium erupted, Lily the head of the mess.  
  
"James, do something!" Remus, who had seen the whole thing, yelled at him. James fumbled for a spell.  
  
"Ah... ah, Apuerto!" Water shot at Lily's head, the flames dying down. James sighed with relief- only for a moment as he took a closer look at her hair. The long curls that had gone down almost to her bottom were frayed at about her shoulders. James gulped. He was dead.  
  
The class stayed silent as Lily felt her hair. She took deep, gasping breaths as she looked up at James, angry beyond belief.  
  
"Um... it was an accident?" James shot that idea out as he backed slowly towards the door. He was hoping an apology would help him live.  
  
Lily's emerald eyes burned with an angry fire in them- but everyone could tell that this fire would not be put out any time soon. "Run," she whispered before chasing after him, wand waving frantically, yelling, "JAMES HARRY POTTER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" 


	2. What Lily Wants

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and any characters I decide to add in.  
  
  
Chapter Two: What Lily Wants  
  
  
Lily finally caught up with an exhausted James on the 9th floor. James had started off fast, thinking no girl could keep his pace for long; he was proven dead wrong as Lily was driven on anger. James had looked back once and swore he had seen smoke coming out of the bobbing red blob behind him.  
  
Lily jumped on his back and knocked him down, then the proceeded to hit him, thankfully in places where muscle was plentiful. Still, she had one heck of an arm. James tried to parry blow after blow, but it was futile; and he instead tried to get her off of him. It was useless, for it only made her anger come out harder.  
  
James winced for about the tenth time in the past thirty seconds. What was up with this girl? Sure, James knew Lily deserved to punish him for that, but honestly, it was just hair. It would grow back.   
  
Yet he couldn't help but notice how nece her eyes looked when she was enraged.   
  
That thought shook him back into reality. If I'm noticing Evan's eyes, then something's gotta be wrong, he thought.  
  
The snap of reality also brought back sharpness of pain, and James let out a great howl as he realized how much his nose hurt. Damn that girl, I think she broke it! He gathered up his strength and shoved her off.   
  
The moment she hit the floor beside him she burst into tears. James shook his head and felt his swelling eye, thinking, this girl's got issues.  
  
A sound was added to the mixture of pain and crying; footsteps... people rushing down the hall. James looked up to see Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore looking down at the both of them. The elder professor caught sight of the scuffed up boy and tried hard to fight the smile that threatened to upturn the corner of his mouth.  
  
"It was an accident, Professors," James said quickly. "Er- all of it."  
  
Now Professor Dumbledore had to choke back a laugh, and James could have added another injury to himself.   
  
Yeah, it sure is an accident she beat you up...  
  
"I've heard the story, and I do believe you did not purposely intend this. However, there is more to what has happened than you know, and must allow me not to punish either of you for what happened." James nodded and sighed in relief. "As that is settled, you may want to head down to Madam Pomfrey," the Professor added. "We can take care of Lily here."   
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore moved forward to help up the sobbing girl, and James walked quietly to the Infirmary. For some reason, Lily beating him up didn't make him mad at all. He thought about the Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's, and even his own Gryffindor's- if any other girl from there was even able to lay a finger on him he would be rampaging around. He finally came up with the answer that he pitied her lately, and it had taken control of his feelings. He happily acknowledged that Lily would be twice as spiteful to him as before; he had become a little too attentive to her, which he definitely did not like, want, or need.   
  
At least one good thing had come out of this whole ordeal.  
  
  
Lily kicked her feet at the carpet as she walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. She replayed her conversation with Professor Dumbledore in her mind again:  
  
"Isn't there something- anything- a spell?"  
  
"A Finite Incantantum would have worked on James's wand had he not used it to relinquish the fire."  
  
Lily started crying again softly. The Professor looked at her sympathetically. "Lily, it will grow back in a short amount of time-"  
  
"But it's all I had left to remind me of them!" Lily had burst out.  
  
* * *   
  
  
Lily gave a deep scowl. If James thought they were back on even footing again, then he had another thing coming.   
  
James had destroyed her one and only comfort- Lily wanted him to pay.  
  
And what Lily wanted, Lily got.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I know it's incredibly short, but it just seemed like a good time to explain something:  
  
If it seems a little unrealistic that Lily would beat him up, then just know that she has a much bigger, more important thing than it just being her 'hair'- which we will find more about later. Also, I've always imagined her to be a headstrong, let- you- feelings- out type of girl, so this image just popped into my head and wouldn't go out.   
  
I'm excited to write the next part... hope you are to read it! Either way, reviews encourage me! So do it! 


	3. A Mistake With The Prank

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and any characters I decide to add in.  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
A Mistake With The Prank  
  
  
James came up to Lily that night when she was eating dinner. She looked up at him and continued eating, giving him a cool smile. "Hello, Potter."  
  
  
James was taken aback. He had known that she wouldn't throw a fit when she saw him, but cool civility? Even that seemed like a far stretch. "Hi, Lily. Um... I just wanted to apologize about the whole hair thing, and say I don't care that you- that I let you beat me up," he finished quickly, and waited for the blow.  
  
If Lily was angered or touched by that comment, she didn't show it. "It's all good, James. We'll call it even, shall we? Now do you mind- you're sitting in Louise's seat."  
  
James got up, a little worried. He walked slowly towards the others, thinking. Lily wasn't yelling, wasn't crying, wasn't ignoring him, wasn't telling him off. She was acting like she did towards everyone else.  
  
Something was definitely wrong.  
  
  
Lily was humming a blues song to herself as she headed up to her common room that night. The others had already gone back, and were discussing the latest singer, Karl Dimmone.   
  
"I was at his concert in June," Allison gushed. "He signed my T-shirt. Want to see?" She started rummaging through her trunk.  
  
"I think he's butt ugly," Louise said. "I mean, how does someone get away with that shaggy hair? And his clothes? Give me a break!"  
  
"It's in style, Louise, honestly." Allison said disgustedly.  
  
"Not in my book it isn't."  
  
Allison ignored her. "Ooh, here it is! Look, look, look!" She held it up, her face flushed, and Jenna burst out laughing. "What?" she demanded, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Nothing," Jenna giggled. "Just remembering something I heard from the boys last night."  
  
Lily turned- any information she could use against them would be excellent. "Ooh, do tell," she said, sitting down.   
  
"Well," a still giggling Jenna started. "I was in the big chair in front of the fire reading, and they didn't see me on the couch behind it. They started talking about their prank they were going to play tomorrow, on Snape."  
  
"Go figure," Louise rolled her eyes. Although she found her brother's pranks amusing, she also found them immature.  
  
"They're going to make these little bugs start eating Snape's clothing! You know, that white T that he always wears- you're shirt just reminded me!"  
  
"Ooh, that's brilliant!" Allison's eyes lit up. "I can't wait for tomorrow's dinner!"  
  
A light bulb went on in Lily's head. "That's it!" She shouted, jumping up onto the bed. The others stared at her.   
  
"Uh, what's it, Lils?"  
  
"It's perfect!" She continued, ignoring the nickname she hated. Her eyes had an eerie light in them. She turned to the others and smiled wickedly. "How would you like to give the boys a little taste of their own medicine?" The others stared.   
  
"Lily, that's crazy! Do you remember the last people who tried to do that? I still can't look at them with out laughing."  
  
Even Louise was opposed. "Though I find it would be incredibly fun, I do know where to draw the line with my brother."  
  
"What if they don't have the chance to get back at us?" she grinned. "When this prank is over, they'll never be trusted again."  
  
"Yes, and we're going to do this how, exactly?"   
  
Lily smiled, cast a silencing charm on the room, and commenced telling them her plan.  
  
  
They were in the common room, working out the detail on the plan when the boys came in. On cue, Allison changed the subject.  
  
"And at the concert, his abs were showing through the shirt, and they were perfect," she sighed.  
  
"Speaking about me?" Sirius asked suavely.  
  
"Of course Sirius, you're the only guy in the world that has perfect abs." Louise said sarcastically.  
  
"Already knew that, but thanks for the reassurance."  
  
"You are so full of it!" Louise exploded, and Sirius stepped back surprised. Normally Louise was a little more tolerant with him than this. "Yes Sirius, you know it because all of the girls would just die to have a date like you. So handsome, funny, and all- around wonderful. And we all see how girls just fall over your feet when you nod their way, so you must be the only handsome guy on this Earth we would talk about!"  
  
Sirius was fascinated by the way Louise yelled at him. He eyes sent him sparks, and her arms made such quick motions that he should not have liked to be in the way. It was quite amusing to see her like this, but he wisely tried to calm her down. "Of course, like you said, we all know that," he tried to joke. Bad move.  
  
"Aah!" Louise screamed, waving her arms. She shoved him out of the way and quickly exited the room.   
  
Sirius looked towards Remus, James, and Peter and shrugged.   
  
"Must be that time of the month," James said.  
  
"You PIG!" Lily exclaimed, not believing a brother would say that about his sister. "That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard!" She was about to get out her wand and curse him, but remembered her plan. Whatever you do, don't ruin it, she thought. She forced a smile. "I'll be leaving now," she said in a strained voice. Jenna and Allison followed, and Remus turned towards Peter.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that you and me will be the only ones left by the end of the month?"  
  
  
Three of the four girls were waiting and watching for the prank on Snape to happen during dinner the next night. Sirius had apologized to Louise (even though he didn't know what he had done wrong), and apparently his charm was too great to stay mad at for long. Still, they sat away from the boys so they could talk in private. Lily was reading her book, much to the amazement of Allison.   
  
"You're going to miss the ultimate prank of the year! Besides ours, I mean," she added.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure I'll be alerted." Lily said, not looking up. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later there were screams from the Slytherin table.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Snape shouted, jumping up and running around. True to her word, Lily raised her head to watch the spectacle. There were tiny dots all over Severus's clothes... wait, his clothes were quickly disappearing...  
  
"Cover your eyes!" Jenna yelled just in time. They heard groans from the rest of the hall, who had apparently caught sight of something they'd rather not see.  
  
"Close call," A shaken up Louise breathed.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes- she had never totally hated Snape, like the others; his parents had been killed by Voldemort too.  
  
There were screams through out the hall, and now shouts came with pain in its sound instead of fear. Lily opened one eye and immediately wished she hadn't; the area around Severus was covered with blood.  
  
She heard someone at the front table jump up and shout, "Eranum Lotos!"   
  
The screams stopped, but low moaning that sounded even worse continued.   
  
"Think it's safe too look?" Allison whispered.   
  
"Don't know," Jenna replied. "But I'm not, that's for sure."  
  
"I will," Louise bravely volunteered. She opened her eyes a bit and gasped. The others couldn't help uncovering their eyes as well.  
  
"Oh my-"  
  
Severus's leg was torn open, and there was a large gash in which blood was pouring out. Lily had never felt sorrier for anyone who had fallen victim to the Marauder's pranks than now.  
  
"Sick, ew, I didn't see that, gross," Allison kept muttering, her head in her hands.   
  
Lily looked down the table and saw a shaken group of boys. James especially, she thought; he looked as though he had betrayed one of his friends.   
  
Snape was flown to the Infirmary by Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore turned and caught his eye with James's. The look he was giving them was not good.  
  
"Let's go," James told the others lowly, and they walked to the Headmaster quickly; yet it looked as though they were trying to go as slow as they possibly could. They spoke with the Professor for a moment before following him out of the hall.  
  
"Ooh, my brother is in trou- ble," Louise sang.  
  
"I hope Snape is alright!" a horrified Jenna said.  
  
Allison glared at her. "Of course he will be, that new nurse, Madam Pomfrey, can fix anyone. I just hope that they aren't punished too severely."  
  
"Hey Allison, you were right," Lily observed. "This definitely was the ultimate prank of the year." This earned her a glare, a small optimistic smile, and a pair of rolling eyes that belonged to a shaking head.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for now... I honestly haven't decided if I like the younger Snape or not; right now I'm leaning towards the latter- but I'm not sure yet. But I do definitely feel sorry for him now!  
  
What do you think the girls will do... and what's up with Louise and Sirius??  
  
Please e-mail or review telling me what you think, ideas, whatever- and thank you so much to all of my reviewers!! This chapter is dedicated to you! 


	4. Plan Revenge

Disclaimer: I own the plot and any characters and places you don't recognize.  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Plan Revenge  
  
  
  
"I can't believe we have detentions ever night for the next month," Sirius complained. "I'll never be able to finish my homework!"  
  
Remus snorted. "Sirius, you never do your own homework any ways- you just copy mine or James's."  
  
"You know what I mean- this will take a serious dent with my time with the ladies."  
  
"Stuff it, Sirius," James said sharply. The others looked at him amazed. "We deserve twice worse of a punishment. Snape could have been seriously hurt."  
  
"Yeah, so what? He's done plenty of things to get us in trouble, the slimy git." The others stared at him. "What?"  
  
"I wouldn't let anyone hear you say that," Peter warned timidly.   
  
"Yeah, especially since now if we do one tiny prank we're out," Remus made motions with his hands. "I can't let that happen to me. James, what's up with you? You haven't said much."  
  
"I'm an idiot!" James burst out, and the others jumped. "I'm Head Boy- what am I playing at? I above anyone know that a prank can go awry- I should have stopped one as dangerous as that!" James started pulling at his untidy hair, fury at himself written all over his face. "I don't deserve this position."   
  
"Don't say that!" Remus exclaimed. "You're the best Head Boy we've had in ages- you're brilliant, you work hard, and you come up with the most brilliant ideas."  
  
"Yeah!" Sirius chimed in. "You're also the handsomest boy head we've had in ages; excellent with the ladies."  
  
James cracked a tiny smile. "Really Si, if they were choosing on those pointers then why aren't you Head Boy?"  
  
"It's obvious, isn't it? I'm overqualified."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," James shook his head, feeling slightly better. "Whatever you do, don't mention this to anyone- especially the girls- I don't want them to pity us, or take us lightly."  
  
Sirius gave a wry laugh. "Pity? With the way Louise is biting my head off and Lily is kicking your arse, I highly doubt what we'll be receiving is pity. They'll be more likely to help us on our way to expulsion."  
  
  
The boys entered the common room and noticed Lily, Louise, Allison, and Jenna talking in whispers in the corner. They walked over.   
  
"Hello, ladies," Sirius drawled. "And what, may I ask, is the topic for the evening?"  
  
"Just talking about how bad Allison wants you," said Louise, earning a glare an elbow from the girl.  
  
Sirius waggled his eyebrows at the latter. "If you wanted that, you know you only have to ask."  
  
Allison giggled and Jenna giggled and Lily rolled her eyes with a smile, but Louise did not find it as amusing.  
  
"Augh!" she shrieked, standing up. "Typical, typical." She muttered as she headed upstairs, shooting Sirius death glares over her shoulder.  
  
Sirius threw up his hands and said exasperatedly, "Has she gotten it through her head it's a joke?"  
  
"Maybe she's sick of the jokes you're playing," Lily suggested. She did not mean it in a mean way; on the contrary- she just wanted Sirius to understand why Louise felt that way. James, however, did not interpret it like that.  
  
"Yes, sick of the jokes," James said sarcastically. "This coming from a girl whose idea of fun is sitting home and reading Hogwarts; A History."  
  
"Yep James, it sure as heck seems that way, doesn't it." Lily's eyes were flashing; the rest of the group noticed and backed away slightly, anticipating an explosion, but James paid no attention.  
  
"Yes actually, it does. Your idea of a joke is someone getting caught passing a note saying 'what was the homework?' in class- your ideal form of affection after dating for two months would be holding hands-"  
  
"Oh, this is what I'm based on?" Lily exclaimed, her voice rising. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes had that fiery look in them again. "You have no right- none at all to judge me on my ways of entertainment, or dating, for that matter-"  
  
"Oh, don't I?" James cut in. Lily stopped, and the two sat there glaring at each other for what seemed like eternity. Finally, Remus cut in.  
  
"Um, well, nice as that conversation was, what do you say we go upstairs, James? We've got to do that assignment for McGonagall, the brute."  
  
"Yeah, sure," James replied, tearing furious eyes from an equally furious pair. "We'll leave the carrot top back to her- er- entertainment."  
  
Lily just glared at James as he walked up to his dorm, and continued to after he was out of sight.   
  
"Lily?" Allison said timidly. "Are you alright?"   
  
Lily just gritted her teeth. "Get Louise- we're making this plan happen now."  
  
  
  
A couple of weeks later, there was to be a trip to Hogsmeade. Lily and Louise waited with high anxiousness for the trip- they were getting necessities for "plan revenge", as the two called it. Jenna and Allison were having second thoughts, but were even more frightened of what the girls would do if they pulled out.  
  
"I don't see why we can't just get along," said Jenna as they were walking to the city. "The boys, especially Remus and Peter, are really sweet if you get to know them."  
  
"Oh, I won't argue with you about Remus," Louise said dismissively. "But that Peter- he tags along, like a lost little puppy. Except puppies are cuter."  
  
They entered Zonko's joke shop quickly got their goods. Lily wanted to head right back to the castle to try them out, but Allison refused to let her.   
  
"No, no, absolutely, positively NO. You have been obsessing over this revenge for the past month, and I'm incredibly sick of it- today is the one free day I have. We are going to have fun buying robes for the Christmas Ball, and we are going to pick up- or at least talk to-" she added, seeing the look on Lily's face- "some incredibly cute guys. I'm begging you- for my sake, sanity, everything- forget about the plan for the rest of the day."  
  
Lily resignedly agreed, and the four of them headed into the Three Broomsticks. Allison's mouth curved into a smile as she saw who was sitting in a booth. It was four Ravenclaw boys- Charles, Jonathan, Robbie, and Jacob. "Perfect," she said as she turned to her friends.  
  
"Not a good sign," Louise whispered. She was right.  
  
"Lily, you take Charles, he looks more like you're type. Louise, you get Jonathan, Jenna gets Jacob, and I of course get Robbie."  
  
"No..." Louise moaned. Allison was a girl who almost always had a boyfriend, and Jenna was the same except hers lasted longer. Lily had a boyfriend once in a while, but it seemed Louise had sworn off men. She only hung out with boys (besides her brother and his friends) when Allison forced her. "Please Ally, you know nothing ever comes out of this. Let's not even bother. Besides, what guy would be attracted to me?"  
  
Allison looked at Louise in amazement. She wore little makeup- lip-gloss and mascara, which suited her perfectly- and she had long, thick, wavy hair. She had a nice figure and a lovely, good-natured face. "You think guys don't like you? Is that why you don't go out with them?" She asked incredulously.   
  
Louise shrugged, choosing not to answer.  
  
Allison cocked her head and put a finger to her chin, thinking. She snapped her fingers. "I got it- if by the end of the conversation Jonathan asks you to study- only study- with him, then you have to and you have to continue going on dates with him until the end of the year."  
  
Louise grinned. This would be a piece of cake. "Deal!"  
  
"Great, let's go then." Allison turned and walked confidently over to the boys. "Hey, Robbie," she said huskily. Lily shook her head and found it incredible that a first soprano could make her voice sound even lower than an alto's. "Do you have room for us here?"  
  
"Sur- Sure!" Robbie stuttered, and his friends quickly moved over to make room. The girls sat next to the boy Allison assigned them to, each feeling that this was far more a chore than fun. Louise and Lily were sitting across from each other, and Lily discreetly rolled her eyes. Louise grinned and gave her a pointed glance that clearly asked,   
  
Are you going to have some fun?  
  
Only if you are, Lily sent back.  
  
May as well.  
  
They sent each other one last grin before turning to their companions. Louise batted her eyes at Jonathan and grinned. "So why type of subjects are you into?" She asked, making it sound as though it were the most fascinating subject in the world.  
  
Jonathan obviously thought it was. "Well, I absolutely love Arithmancy- it's fascinating, don't you think? It really challenges your mind..."  
  
Lily was talking to Charles. "What position do you play in Quidditch again?"  
  
"Well, I play-"  
  
"Oops!" Lily exclaimed as she 'accidentally' knocked over his butterbeer. "Oh my, I'm so sorry." She reached over him for napkins, and inwardly laughed when he bent towards her and inhaled. Lucky I showered today, she giggled to herself, and imagined Emma Bertan.  
  
Emma Bertan was a foul girl in Slytherin, whom of which none of even her own house liked. She rarely showered, preferring to in the rain for only God knows why. Everyone who had had to sit by her in a class came out with a scrunched up face looking like it was the worst experience of their lives.   
  
The giggles multiplied, and soon she was rocking the table and gasping for breath. Louise and Jenna were smiling at her, but Allison sent her glares, telling her to keep it down.  
  
"Sorry," Lily giggled. "Visual image." She mouthed a 'tell you later' to Louise and Jenna.  
  
The group sat there talking for a half an hour before getting up to leave. Just before they reached the door, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came in. Sirius was in the front, and he stopped short when he caught sight of Jonathan's arm around Louise. Remus came in next and shoved Sirius as he smiled at them, and James walked past them with out even glancing, Peter following his suit.   
  
Six of the eight were talking amongst one another when Jonathan turned towards Louise. "Um... I was wondering... wulusudywiheesomime?"   
  
"What was that?" Louise asked. "Didn't catch it."  
  
"Would you study with me sometime?"  
  
Louise was about to decline when she remembered her bet with Allison. Dang that girl... She bent forward an inch and said, "I'd like that." She caught sight of Sirius staring at her out of the corner of her eye, and sent Jonathan a shy grin for effect.  
  
"Great!" Jonathan exclaimed loudly. "I mean- that's cool. How about Thursday at seven?"  
  
"See you there," she said.   
  
Jonathan looked as his friends beckoned him to leave with them, and he quickly kissed Louise on the cheek before practically sprinting out the door.   
  
Sirius stood up behind them, but only Louise noticed as they left the shop.  
  
"Did you see that?" Sirius demanded to James, who kept muttering to himself something about Lily making another conquest. James looked up.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"That idiot Jonathan or something from Ravenclaw just kissed your sister on the cheek!"  
  
"What!" he exclaimed. "Where was I?"  
  
"Muttering," Remus told him grinning. "Though I couldn't catch what about... and Sirius, Jonathan is not an idiot- he scored the third highest in our grade! And sit down," he added. "It would seem to someone who didn't know better that you were jealous."  
  
"My sister with a boyfriend," James muttered to himself. "Why did I not see this coming. Oh, I know- she's only 17! My baby sister- Lily probably had something to do with this. My baby sister. Wait until my parents find out."  
  
"Jealous!" Sirius exclaimed. He fell into his chair and threw his glass at the wall, which magically did not shatter. "Why on Earth would I be jealous?"  
  
  
"I cannot believe he asked me to study!" Louise said. "My first date, with one of the smartest guys in the school."  
  
"I still can't believe you've turned out every other guy that asked you out," Allison shook her head. "I would've died."  
  
"All the other guys who asked me out were duds- especially that block- Turner, or whatever."  
  
"Hey!" Jenna exclaimed. She had dated him during 6th year. "He was sweet."  
  
Louise laughed derisively. "Yeah, sweet being the key word. And the only word to describe him."  
  
Lily grinned. "You may get over that fact when you remember that you have to date him at least until next year?"  
  
Louise groaned.  
  
"Hey- what were you cracking up about in there?" Jenna asked curiously.   
  
Lily immediately burst into giggles again. "Oh- that. Well, I spilt his drink and reached over for napkins, and he- sniffed me."  
  
"Eew," Louise stated.  
  
"I know- weird. Anyway, I thought to myself sarcastically, at least I showered, and then I remembered Emma-"  
  
"Bertan!" They all finished and burst into giggles.  
  
"Bet he wouldn't have been to eager to smell you then!"  
  
"Probably not. Any who, I think I scared him off."  
  
"Good," Louise said. "He was a dud."  
  
Allison rolled her eyes. "Can you name one person that you don't think is a dud."  
  
"Sure," Louise replied. "That's easy-" She stopped. "Never mind, I lie, I can't."  
  
"You're right- you do lie- now tell us!" Allison insisted. She had to know the gossip. Louise groaned, wishing she hadn't slipped, and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look guys, she doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to. Even though she's our best friend. We've known her forever and told her everything..."  
  
"Thanks for the support, Lils. By the way, you know you roll your eyes a lot."  
  
"Your welcome, don't call me Lils, and yes, it's my trademark."  
  
  
Later that night in the common room, the boys burst in and headed over to them, James in the lead with Sirius as back up.   
  
"Louise, who was that boy?"  
  
"What boy?"  
  
"Don't play dumb!" Sirius interjected. "The one you leaned into and who kissed you on the cheek!"  
  
"You were watching?" Louise asked incredulously. "James- you've had girlfriends since you're fifth year, and I'm in seventh now! I think it's high time I had one of my own, and it's none of your business who the heck I date."  
  
"So you're dating him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"DAMN IT, JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Sirius yelled. The others were taken aback- they had never seen Sirius this mad or this serious before.  
  
"IT'S NONE OF YOU'RE BUSINESS!" Louise yelled back and ran upstairs. "So stay out of it!"   
  
"Can you believe her?" Sirius asked to no one in particular before storming out of the tower.  
  
"Wonder what's up with them," James said as the others shrugged.  
  
"I can't believe you can't tell," Lily said disgustedly. "The others I may understand, but you? You're brother and best friend- yeah, you really do deserve that Head Boy position."  
  
For a moment Lily swore she had hit a nerve as something flickered in his eye, but she had to have imagined it as he retorted the next moment with-  
  
"I can understand this- it's seems someone has made a new conquest. Should we be surprised?"  
  
Instead of retorting, Lily got up and quickly walked to her dorm. Allison followed, sending a look to the two other innocent bystanders, and Jenna muttered, "It's truly incredible- hardly a week goes by with out Lily, Sirius, James, or Louise insulting each other and running out."  
  
"Well said," Remus breathed, and put on an innocent face as James turned to glare at him.  
  
  
Three nights later, the girls sat eating their breakfast calmly. The boys were no where to be seen, as planned. Lily sighed and looking her watch. She had never waited as nervously for something in her life than this. Finally! She sighed as her watch went three... two... one...  
  
Bang! The four girls turned with smiles filling their faces as they turned to watch their prank.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now! I really wanted to add in this next part, but it'll do better in a whole chapter by itself. I had so much fun writing this! No idea why- probably the whole jealously/anger theme going on right now, it just appeals to me. Trust me, it'll be a lot 'calmer' in the next couple of chapters, as important events occur...  
  
As always, thanks so much to my reviewers! YOU ARE THE BEST! And as always, please be kind and review. 


	5. A Harmless Prank

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and any characters and/or places I decide to add in.  
  
Thanks so much to all those who reviewed- you guys are awesome! Merry X-Mas times ten.  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
A Harmless Prank  
  
  
  
Every table except for the Gryffindor's was suddenly covered in a gluey, brownish substance. People started screaming and tried to stand up- to find they were stuck to their seats. The entire Gryffindor table was in hysterics- thankful that none of this was happening to them. Feathers started falling from the ceiling and sticking to the- whatever it was on them.   
  
It may have seemed like a harmless prank, one that would wash off easily in the shower.   
  
Not true.  
  
The washing it off was tried- and everyone found themselves unable to get it off with water. On the contrary- the water just made it more solid.  
  
"Um, guys?" Jenna asked. "How long does it stay on before coming off?"   
  
"A week," Lily replied, and the girls started cracking up again.  
  
They found it quite an amusing sight to watch people waddle (with their chairs still stuck to their butts) up to the front table and make flapping motions with their arms as they flipped out. Lily smiled, clutching her stomach. She couldn't wait until the boys got down here.  
  
James woke up, feeling like he had gotten in a lot more sleep than usual. He looked at his clock- holy crap, he thought as he threw himself out of bed. He shouted for the others to get up, but they didn't listen to him. As soon as he finished dressing he ran to Peter's bed, planning to wake them up himself...  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep... Remus's alarm went off, an hour late. The boys got up slightly groggily, and all looked at the clock.   
  
"James!" Sirius shouted. "Why the bloody heck did you do this?"  
  
"I didn't!" James defended himself. "You know it takes me an hour to tidy up my hair. Why would I waste it myself?"  
  
"True," Remus allowed. "Though I don't know why you even bother- it still stick up like crazy."  
  
James rolled his eyes and threw Remus his robes. "Oh, hurry up."  
  
  
The boys rushed into the hall one by one, with Peter in the front. He stopped short.   
  
"Peter, what-" Sirius cut himself off as he bumped into Peter and Remus bumped into him from behind. He blinked as he took in the chaotic sight before him, of people dressed up as flapping, screeching chickens, feathers falling from the ceiling, and goop on the floor.  
  
"What the-" James started. He gulped slightly as everyone in the hall stopped to look at them.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling we're about to be attacked by a bunch of over-sized chickens?" Sirius muttered, totally solemn.  
  
"How about we back away slowly-" Remus said, but the second they moved the birds attacked. They turned to run- but someone cast a locking spell on the door. They turned back around and leant against it- and at the Gryffindor table he could see his sister, Lily, Jenna, and Allison beside themselves with laughter, and he was highly embarrassed.   
  
"Stop!" Professor Dumbledore shouted and stood up. The flock turned simultaneously. The professor proceeded to walk towards the boys, at the same time pulling something out of his cloak.   
  
"Professor," James began, "What's going on?"  
  
"Are you sure you can't tell me?" Dumbledore asked, giving him one of those transparent glances.  
  
"Why would you-" And James forgot what he was going to say as Professor Dumbledore pulled out his Invisibility cloak.  
  
"Last night, someone charmed this hall- and you can see the results. This was found tucked under one of the tables- the Gryffindor one to be exact," he told the boys, and nodded towards the table. It all clicked in James's mind as he saw the Lily trying to hide a triumphant smile, and after Professor Dumbledore told them to meet him in his office in an hour, James recalled something that had happened last night:  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
  
  
"Hey Sirius, did you finally get Louise to forgive you?" Remus asked. Sirius rolled his eyes.   
  
"Yeah- it took forever, and I had to carry her books around and bring her and Lily lunch. I was almost stuck doing her homework- but I guess she decided that she didn't trust what I would have written down."  
  
James snorted. "Well, you'd have to be a nut to, Si."  
  
"Right you are, mate. Any way- up for some fun? Being around someone as serious as her puts a damper on your spirits- I need entertainment."  
  
"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed exasperatedly. "Do you even remember what Professor Dumbledore told us?"  
  
"Of course, dear Remus! I didn't mean it like that... just maybe a little poking under the cloak. Freak the firsties out, you know."  
  
James sniggered. "Firsties would tell, Sirius, but I'll check anyway." He pulled out the map and looked at it in surprise. "That's funny."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The map says that Lily, Louise, and Allison are in the Great Hall. What would they be doing there?"  
  
"Maybe some mischief of they're own?" Remus suggested, and rolled his eyes as he heard Peter snort in his sleep.   
  
"Honestly, he does that every time we mention the word 'mischief.'"  
  
Peter snorted again.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't mind if we messed with them a little? They wouldn't even know it was us."  
  
"Yes they would," James reminded him. "Louise was there when my dad gave me the cloak, remember?"  
  
"Dang... revenge sounded fun. All right, guess we'll save it for another night."  
  
James put the map away and glanced at it one more time, curiously, before heading to bed.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
  
James turned and looked at his friends to see they had all realized the same thing- and they strode over to the girls.   
  
"What do you think you're playing at?" James hissed.  
  
Lily looked at him innocently. "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"You sure as hell know what I mean- you set us up!"  
  
"Now honestly James, why would I do that?"  
  
"You mean why would any of you do that?" Sirius interjected.  
  
"We don't know what you're talking about. Everyone saw us in the common room late last night." Allison tapped a fellow 7th year, Ebert, on the shoulder. "Hey, Ebert. What were us four-" she motioned to her friends- "doing all last night?"  
  
Ebert shrugged. "Homework, I guess. But I've never seen people do homework as stiffly as you."  
  
"See?" Lily said sweetly. "You're accusing the wrong people."  
  
"But- but-" James sputtered.   
  
"We have class now, have fun in Dumbledore's office!" And with that they got up and left.  
  
"I know you- hey, how'd you know?"  
  
  
The Marauders met in Professor Dumbledore's office, and immediately exploded in protests.  
  
"Professor, you know we wouldn't-"  
  
"After you told us-"  
  
"I want to finish school here!"  
  
"Please, Professor, you have to believe us."  
  
Professor Dumbledore held up a hand to silence them. "I do know you wouldn't disobey me after I told you specifically not to; you will finish school here, and I do believe you."  
  
The others sat, silent for a moment. "Oh."  
  
"I do have a guess at who the culprits are," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "But I do not need reassurance," he added as he saw James open his mouth to speak. "No doubt the rest of the school will want punishment... dear me, it seems we have a problem."  
  
"But what's the problem if you think you know who it is?" Peter asked, confused.  
  
"That's exactly it, Mr. Pettigrew- I think. I do not know for sure- and my policy is innocent until proven guilty."  
  
Remus couldn't see where this is going. "So how will we get them to confess?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore's mouth twitched and his eyes seemed even brighter than usual. "I may have an idea."  
  
The four boys felt their mouths fall open, unable to hide their surprise. Professor Dumbledore? Taking part in a sort-of prank??  
  
The world must be turning upside down.  
  
  
Lily sat in the common room with her friends, astonished at what she was feeling. She had thought that getting revenge would make her feel above James- actually, it just made her feel bad at the thought of what she was getting him into. I mean, maybe James actually set her hair on fire by accident.  
  
  
And maybe pigs fly.  
  
Actually they did- Lily learned about it from Hagrid one afternoon that she spent helping him. But you catch the drift.  
  
To Lily's enormous surprise, she was more amused at the thought of seeing everyone walking through the hall, chair connected to their butts and looking like birds. It brought tears to her eyes just thinking about it.  
  
Her head turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady as she gave a great huff and swung open, making way for four beyond angry boys. Lily gulped. Play it cool, she told herself. You wanted revenge and now you got it. But Lily actually wished she could have thought of some other way- any other way- than this.  
  
"Evans," James said in a low voice.   
  
"Do you know what trouble you four got us into?" Sirius asked threateningly.  
  
Lily plastered her face with an all knowing look. "If we knew what you were talking about, we would say yes."  
  
"We're expelled!" A trembling Peter burst out, and Lily blanched.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"Expelled, get your hearing checked," James snapped. "We were on probation from that last prank on Snape we pulled, and a bloody hell of a lot of thanks to you for blowing it." The four girls looked at each other.  
  
"James," Lily started in a soft voice. "We're sorry. Look, we'll go-"  
  
"You're sorry?" James asked unbelievably. He turned to his friends. "Can you believe this? They say they're sorry. Like they haven't ruined our lives, our future plans... all because they couldn't think of a better, more mature, way to get us back."  
  
Lily snapped. She didn't really know why- maybe it was true, about not choosing a better, perhaps more embarrassing and less punishing revenge, or maybe it was because she had ruined their lives, and pulled her friends into it... or maybe it was because she was just plain sick of James. "Oh, I ruined your lives, did I?" She said, her voice rising uncontrollably. "Maybe if you'd acted like the mature seventeen year olds you should be, I wouldn't have. You think I couldn't have thought up a better revenge? I'll have you know it's all I though about for weeks- how to get you back, James.   
  
"You say that I hurt you, in fifth year, and every time I look at you after that. Or look at me, for that matter. But you're the one who hurt me, who is continuing to hurt me- and now you deserve to feel some pain- any pain. I'm sick of it, James. Just plain sick," she added softly as she finished.   
  
The room was silent with everyone staring at her, all faces written with disbelief and confusion at her outburst. No face held more emotion than James's. Apparently Lily hadn't realized what she'd been saying, that she'd been rambling... it all sank into her after she calmed down.   
  
"Oh my-" Lily rushed out of the common room as fast as she could.  
  
"Well." Remus stated. "Dumbledore was right. That was interesting." Immediately all of the female faces turned towards him.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Um... nothing?"  
  
  
Lily started running, not knowing where she was going, and found herself right outside Professor Dumbledore's office. "Every Flavor Beans." She said the new password. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and told her to come in as she knocked at the door.  
  
"Hello, Professor."  
  
"Well hello, Miss Evans. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I just wanted to say..." Lily stopped here, still debating with herself whether she should go on. Did James really deserve it? No, I'm just a fool...he doesn't deserve someone like me, I had to hurt him.  
  
"Yes?" Professor Dumbledore prompted, and Lily looked up again, startled.  
  
"Oh- I wanted to say... that my friends and I did the prank." Lily kept eyes away from his, so she did not notice the smile that started to creep in the corners of his mouth, nor the twinkle in his eyes. She started rambling. "It's just that James has always been bugging me and I couldn't take it, so I tried to get revenge, but that didn't quite work out because you expelled him- and you can't expel him, it'd ruin his entire future, he's going to be an Auror, you know, and a famous one at that- and it would ruin the other's chances, and it'll be hard enough already for Remus without his situation, and I just can't do that to them all!" She stopped, out of breath, and finally looked up.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was giving her a gigantic smile. "I already know, Lily. And I don't blame you for doing that to them- goodness knows, they need a taste of their own medicine occasionally. I also do believe I had them going for a while..."  
  
Lily laughed, relieved. That's when she realized that James had made her ramble, revealing things to the others, for nothing. Lily got angry, but pushed it aside for the moment.  
  
"May I go then, Professor?"  
  
"You may, Miss Evans. Although I must tell you that I will be taking ten points off of Gryffindor- however enlightening the current situation is, I daresay the other houses would not be pleased if I let you off unscathed."  
  
Lily sent him a smile before she left. "Thanks, Professor."  
  
"Anytime," he said after her. "Anytime."  
  
  
Lily walked slowly back to her tower, thinking about how to react when she got back in. Should she act mad towards James? Heck, she still was angry about having them reveal- er, personal information, but it would probably be more embarrassing to him than her. Besides, what was an afternoon without getting in a fight or two with James?  
  
Lily snorted. That would be hell freezing over.  
  
Once she got inside of the portrait, she decided as she saw him stand up that she would ignore him.  
  
"Lily, I-" James stopped as she brushed past him. She walked quickly up the stairs and was surprised when she heard footsteps following after her. "Hey-" James grabbed her arm and turned her, and Lily realized that she was standing rather close to him. What did he say? She wondered; her mind seemed temporarily disfunctional. Something about being sorry about Dumbledore... oh, yeah.  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"So then why did you brush past me?"  
  
"I- I didn't feel like talking to anyone." James was silent, so she turned to go into her room, but was stopped and turned by James again, who stepped even closer. She could smell the cologne he was wearing and involuntarily took a deep breath before inwardly smacking herself and focusing on his deep, insightful blue eyes.  
  
"What did you mean," James started to ask, and it was in such a serious tone that Lily was amazed, "when you said that I hurt you more than you hurt me?"  
  
Lily was astonished. Where had that come from? She realized she couldn't give him the true answer- he would either hate her even more, or never leave her out of his sight. She didn't want the former, and couldn't have the latter. "I can't say."  
  
"Lily, I need to know," he said huskily, and took a tiny step closer. Lily wrung her hands behind her back. If he moved an inch more her way then her mind would become permenantly disfunctional. She could feel the electricity running between them... she had to stop it...  
  
But before she knew what was happening, James was moving closer... and closer... she tried to fight closing her eyes to no avail, and unconsciously moved her head up towards his, feeling that if they met then everything would be right again...  
  
She heard a door open to her left, and quickly stepped back. She turned her eyes stoney and glared at James. "Don't ever try something like that on me ever again, Potter," she said in a death voice before stalking into her room.   
  
Damn it! James thought to himself as he hit the wall as hard as he could. That girl drove him crazy- he'd let every other girl he'd felt something about go, so why couldn't he let her?  
  
All it had been was a bloody kiss, he told himself. A bloody, wonderful, most amazing moment of his life kind of kiss.   
  
But he knew it was so much more.  
  
  
  
  
Well. There you go- you know a little bit more about their history. It has to do with something Lily promised she would never let happen to herself... and a bunch of other little things.  
  
Sorry if the prank is silly- but Lily honestly did not want to hurt him, just get him in trouble. If there had been any other head master but Dumbledore, then she would have succeeded, too.   
  
Don't forget to review... the more I have, the sooner I update, but you know that so I'll shut up!  
  
Merry Christmas everyone!!!!!!! 


	6. When Swimming Soothes the Soul

Disclaimer: I own the plot, and anything you don't recognize- which may be a lot or a little, but... yeah.  
Where Swimming Soothes the Soul  
Chapter Six  
Two Thursdays passed, both quite uneventful. Lily was in a studying frenzy, as midterm was coming up fast. Louise spent the two weeks in the library with Jonathan, and to her surprise she actually enjoyed talking to him. Allison and Jenna had caught the eyes of two very cute Hufflepuffs, and spent their free time playing hard to get. All of them pretty much ignored James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
  
Later one night, Lily swam in the bathtub, enjoying the solitude. She knew that James would not burst in since he'd already been there early in the morning. "Splish Splash, I was taking a bath!" she hummed, wiping tears from her eyes. That had been her mother's favorite song.  
  
Strangely enough, Lily felt almost peaceful when she thought of her parents now. A month ago it had felt like someone had ripped out her heart and smashed it... now it was put back together, but you were able to see the cracks. That's what time is for, she supposed. To heal. The only thing that kept her from resting was the fact that Voldemort was still out there, unscathed and at large.  
  
Just then, the door opened and James Potter stumbled in. It wasn't surprise that made Lily stare- no, it was the tickle-me-pink ballet outfit complete with tutu that made her eyes widen. My goodness, he even had pink barrettes in his hair!  
  
"Stupid-" James said a naughty word under his breath. He suddenly turned around, and stopped short when he saw Lily neck-high in bubbly water. His gaze flickered to her clothes on the side and back again, and his mouth and eyebrows lifted up. Too far up to Lily's liking.  
  
"You know," Lily told him icily. "The meaning of the term 'bitch' is a female dog. As there are none of those inside Hogwarts, maybe you could enlighten me on your choice of words?"  
  
Surprisingly, James's tone didn't match Lily's. "It was Brenna McCauthry." James had dated Brenna for a week at the end of sixth year. She had taken the breakup hard, to put it lightly, and was forever trying to find a way to get back at him- or get him back.   
  
"She's a psycho!" he exclaimed earnestly. "Honestly, she chased me down the hall and started hexing me, saying that if I didn't get back together with her she'll tell McGonagall that I took advantage of her!"  
  
Lily laughed- she couldn't help it. "I don't think it'd be possible for you to take advantage of her."  
  
"Really?" James asked, interested in hearing what she had to say. "Why not?"  
  
Lily grinned. "For one, the way she chases you, with her bangs flying up like that, she looks like the devil. And no one gets the devil... except God of course, if you're a believer. Second, for you to... well, you know, with her" (here James pulled a face) "it wouldn't be forced because she'd have her clothes off even before you could say 'do me.'"  
  
James chuckled. "True."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment before-  
  
"Uh, James? Could you... turn around for a second?"  
  
"Oh- sure."  
  
"Thanks." Lily quickly hopped out and struggled into her clothes, keeping her back towards him just in case.   
  
"Uh, Lil-"  
  
"Just a moment, I'm almost finished," she interrupted. Turning around, she found herself face to face with James... in the mirror.  
  
Lily's face turned beet red as James hastened to reassure her. "Don't worry, I closed my eyes the second I saw you get out."  
  
Lily turned even brighter, and her face now matched the color of her freckles.  
  
"I didn't see anything!" James exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay, you so better not have or your memory is gone like that," Lily snapped her fingers.  
  
"Like I'd admit it now!" James grinned. "I'd be scared to death. You're very powerful in Charms."  
  
"Thank you," Lily said, strangely touched by the compliment.  
  
"Yeah," James looked awkwardly at his feet before adding, "almost as good as I am in Transfiguration."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "You have a beautiful moment, and then you open your trap wider."  
  
"It's a curse."  
  
"Like the curse you put on my hair," Lily muttered bitterly, but James still overheard.  
  
"That was an accident!" he exclaimed, annoyed. "Look, it's growing back. See?"  
  
"I know, but- never mind." Something about the way she said that told James he shouldn't pursue the subject.  
  
They walked in silence to the common room. "Are you coming in?" Lily asked him.   
  
"Nah. I'll head to the Library. Gotta spy on my sis." He winked at Lily. "She getting hot and heavy with that guy or what?" he questioned.   
  
Lily made a zipping motion on her lips with her fingers, and James groaned. "That's what I was afraid of."  
  
Lily laughed and told the Fat Lady the password, whom of which was staring at them with no little degree of amazement on her face.  
  
"Hey, Lily, meet me down in the common room tomorrow night at 10 to work on our plans for the dance."  
  
"Okay," Lily said, surprised he was willing to give up a perfectly excellent, not to mention rare, weekend night for that. Just before turning to go in, she said, "You know, that's the first decent, optional conversation that we've had since fi... I mean, since a long time."  
  
James' face turned stony, a look that Lily had gotten used to over the past couple of years. He nodded thinly at her, and Lily walked into the tower with a feeling in her stomach she couldn't- or wouldn't- identify. Whatever it was, it wasn't making her feel pleasant.  
  
Just before the portrait slammed shut, she heard James call, "By the way... how often do you work out? Because you have a very nicely defined gluteus maximus."  
  
Spinning around to catch the grin on his face before he disappeared around the corner, Lily scowled and stomped up the stairs, knowing it would be useless to follow him; he probably knew the way around Hogwarts better than the makers themselves.   
  
James thinks he can get away with anything...  
  
"I'm going to go running," Lily declared, and as she had none of her own, she grabbed some of Allison's skin-tight spandex to put on.  
  
That's all for now... man, do I love building up the plot!! Well, please e-mail me, review, whatever. Thanks for your time, and hope it was worth it!  
  
Also, thanks so much to my past reviewers. You guys/girls rock!!  
También, I think I deserve a lot of credit for getting this in when there's soccer practice two hours, six days a week! 


End file.
